


The Court Sorcerer

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur Comes Out, Arthur Knows, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Boys Kissing, Butterflies, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Dirty Talk, Dominant Merlin, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gags, Light D/s, M/M, Magic, Magic Ban Lifted, Magic Butterflies, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Podfic Welcome, Rimming, Romance, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Top Merlin, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur lifted a hand and touched Merlin’s shoulder, and Merlin lifted his arms in response, expecting a hug, or perhaps another clap on the back. But then Arthur tilted his head instead and closed the distance between them, gripping his waist and curling his fingers into the nape of Merlin’s dark hair as he captured Merlin’s lips in a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Court Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a top!Merlin fic because there seriously aren't enough of those out there. I ended up writing a fic with all the kinks I could possibly fit in without making the characters OOC.
> 
> I actually blushed when I was typing out the tags...

“I hereby lift the ban on magic,” Arthur said as a conclusion to his speech, and the entire court erupted in cheers and applause. Arthur stood up from his throne and surveyed all the happy faces of his people, unable to stop the smile that crept onto his face.

“Long live the King!” someone shouted, and the entire room followed suit. “Long live the King! _Long live the King!_ ” 

Arthur let the chanting chorus continue for a while before raising a hand for silence. The crowd quieted, save for a little girl who shouted the words once more before her mother’s hand clapped admonishingly over her mouth. Arthur smiled at her before moving on. “I would also like to appoint a court sorcerer to serve my kingdom,” he said, his voice ringing loud and clear and reverberating off the walls. “He is a dear friend of mine, and has saved my life too many times to count, but not once has he sought credit for his actions.” He looked to the window, where a blushing, blue-eyed, dark-haired man stood. “Merlin, come here, will you?”

The crowd stirred a little, unused to the casual, informal tone the King employed when addressing the man. They watched him as he stumbled a little clumsily, making his way to stand before the king before kneeling on the crimson carpet. Arthur did the honours with his sword Excalibur, and the man stood, pronounced Merlin Emrys, the first ever court sorcerer of Camelot. The crowd cheered; Arthur stepped from the platform and clapped a hand on Merlin’s back like he always did to his knights. Merlin would’ve choked from the force of it, but grinned nonetheless at the happy faces before him.

 _No more fear,_ he thought. _No more hiding. I’m safe now._

* * *

“Do I get a title, now that I’m court sorcerer?” asked Merlin later that evening in Arthur’s chambers, closing the windows to prevent the winter chill from seeping in. 

Arthur scrunched up his face as he thought. “Well, I suppose the appropriate title would be Sir Merlin.” He saw the horrified expression on Merlin’s face and grinned. “Yeah, I don’t fancy it too much either. Lord Merlin, perhaps? That has a nice ring to it.” Arthur couldn’t deny that he liked the sound of this, the way it rolled naturally off his tongue.

Merlin stopped frowning and smiled at him. “Lord Merlin it is, then.” Arthur saw him go a little bit pink as he said it, as if he still couldn’t quite believe what was happening, after so many years of having to hide his true self. He amended his embarrassment by continuing, “But please don’t call me that on a daily basis, or I’ll start sounding like a prattish noble like you.”

“Oy,” said Arthur, a little annoyed, though he knew Merlin was joking. “I’m still the King, you know. Treat me with some respect.” He threw a cushion at him, but to his utter surprise, Merlin deflected it in midair with a flick of the wrist, and it came shooting across the room back at him like a boomerang, hitting him square on the forehead. The cushion was soft and unlike the multiple objects Arthur had thrown at his manservant over the years, but the unexpected action caused him to almost topple over in shock. When he looked back, Merlin couldn’t help but grin widely at him.

“You have _no idea_ how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he said with relish, rubbing his hands, and Arthur stared at him with undisguised wonder and disbelief. “You kept throwing things at me, and the only thing I could do was duck. Little did you know that I could have sent them right back at you with less than a thought.”

“On the first day we met,” said Arthur, a thought occurring to him, “I said I could take you down with one blow – ”

“And I said I could take you down with less than that.” Merlin smiled again, and this one was so wide it stretched to his ridiculous ears. “It’s true, you know.”

Arthur blinked, a little unsettled. It wasn’t that he _feared_ Merlin, for he knew that his friend would never do anything to harm him intentionally, but it threw the decade they had spent together in a completely new light. “I-I believe you. I really had no idea.” He had been so oblivious. How had Merlin lived with himself, having to conceal the power within him and play the part of a lowly servant when he had the potential to be so great? Merlin had explained to him once about the dragon and what he had told him about entwined destinies, but Arthur couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been. 

A request formed on the tip of his lips, but he faltered. He didn’t know why; ordering people around came so naturally to him for other servants, but Merlin wasn’t other people, and he wasn’t even a servant anymore now. He walked towards the window where Merlin stood, looking out at the grounds below, at the kingdom that was his to reign and protect. He tried to sound deferent, but curiosity got the better of him, and he asked tentatively, “Merlin… could you do some magic… for me?”

He stole a glance at the warlock and watched as Merlin’s eyes widened at the request, but Arthur’s genuinely curious gaze made him smile a little. “What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Anything,” said Arthur, smiling back. “Surprise me.”

Merlin thought for a moment, then bowed his head and brought his hands together, like he was about to cup water, and whispered a spell.

“ _Gewyrc an lif_.”

His eyes glowed, and for a moment Arthur saw the true power within the man he had known for so long, the gold in his eyes making him look something out of this world. Merlin opened his hands, and a soft fluttering sound was heard before a butterfly, stained bright crimson, flew from his hands into the air, its wings flapping as it ascended. Arthur watched it in silent wonder. But that wasn’t all. A second butterfly joined the first, this one bright sapphire blue, following the trail the red one had led. Once it had caught up, the butterflies began a sort of playful dance, twirling around each other. It was only then that Arthur realised what the butterflies symbolized. The red one represented him, cloaked in Pendragon red, and by its side was Merlin. The warlock had not said a single word since the butterflies emerged from his hands, but the message was clear: _I will follow you wherever you go, whatever you do._

Arthur looked at Merlin with a swelling in his chest that was entirely unfamiliar but simultaneously more welcoming than anything that he had ever felt before. Merlin’s expression looked anxious at first, but under his gaze it morphed into something else. Their eyes locked with an intensity that felt like an invisible thread was drawing them together, thickening and pulling with increased tension with every moment that passed.

Arthur stepped towards him, and he could see Merlin visibly start at the movement. Suddenly, Merlin’s face was close, too close, and he could count each individual hair of Merlin’s eyelashes, which fluttered as they watched him with a mixture of emotions he couldn’t quite pinpoint. His expression was conflicted – there was a hint of trepidation, then anxiety, but those disappeared so quickly they could have been a figment of Arthur’s imagination, replaced by the small smile that Arthur knew so well, a smile that showed the utmost trust and faith. He lifted a hand and touched Merlin’s shoulder, and Merlin lifted his arms in response, expecting a hug, or perhaps another clap on the back. But Arthur tilted his head instead and closed the distance between them, gripping his waist and curling his fingers into the nape of Merlin’s dark hair as he captured Merlin’s lips in a kiss.

Arthur heard a small gasp of ‘oh’ as Merlin was pressed against the curtains, which rippled from the impact, but when the warlock didn’t protest or push him away Arthur reached up to cup his cheek, and Merlin relaxed into him, the shock gone as he kissed him back with requited passion.

It felt as if eons had gone by when they finally broke apart. It had been an innocent, almost chaste kiss; their lips had merely touched with the slightest pressure, but Merlin sounded breathless when he spoke. “I-I thought you were going for a hug.” The warmth of his breath caressed Arthur’s cheek.

Arthur chuckled in spite of himself. “No.” He smiled a little wistfully at the familiarity of their words. The last time they had spoken these same lines, he hadn’t been able to discard his royal pride and give his manservant a hug. Had he already loved him then? It was hard to tell. Perhaps it started after that fight in the market, when he was letting Merlin go. He remembered what he had said to him now, echoing in his mind: _there’s something about you, Merlin… I can’t put my finger on it._

“No,” Merlin echoed in agreement in a low whisper, his breaths soft and unhurried, but unable to hide the underlying emotion. Then his eyes widened, the tenderness gone, as the full scope of what had just happened hit him. “Oh Christ, Arthur… but I thought you – I didn’t know…”

All of a sudden, Merlin looked so shaken and helpless, his eyes filled with so much emotion for all to see, that it took every bit of Arthur’s control not to slam him against the wall and kiss him senseless. “Merlin, you _idiot_ ,” he said, with feeling. “How could you? I thought I was going mad, to have feelings for a man… I thought I was foolish to think of you...”

“But,” protested Merlin, now a little panicked, pushing against Arthur’s arms encircling him, “but _Gwen_.”

Arthur held on tighter and looked at him, noticing how Merlin’s blue eyes shone with fear out of what they had just done. When Merlin stilled in his arms, he spoke. “She loves Lancelot,” he said quietly. “That much was clear to me from the beginning. I could never have competed with him. Our marriage was one of convenience, because she was the woman I knew best.” He leaned in closer. “I suppose I did love her, but what I feel for you… I haven’t felt like this for anyone, ever.”

Merlin’s eyes widened. “So you’ve always preferred… men?” he asked cautiously. 

Arthur let out a shaky breath. “Yes,” he said. “I’ve been with a few of the maids, and once, a lady my father set me up with, but it didn’t work out… when it came down to it, though, I had always imagined myself to be romantically involved with a man.”

He had never confessed this to anyone before, and now that he had admitted it, what he felt suddenly became more tangible, more _real._ Yes, Merlin had been his manservant and friend, but he was much more than that. He didn’t know what this thing between them was – Arthur had yet to think of a name for it, because to him they were more than friends, more than brothers, perhaps even more than lovers. This was something else.

Merlin was quiet. Arthur struggled with his words, frustrated at his lack of eloquence. He wanted to express himself, but a simple _I love you_ didn’t suffice. After some uncharacteristic floundering he managed to say, “It’s like you… complete me.”

It sounded lame, now that the words had escaped his lips, but Merlin suddenly laughed. “Two sides of the same coin,” he said.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Merlin smiled again, a little bashful. “Just something that I’ve heard about us. There was a prophecy, Arthur. I was destined to be your servant, the magic to your courage, to help you rule the kingdom of Albion. We’re two halves of a whole.”

Arthur felt himself flush, but Merlin’s words answered a question that had been lingering in his mind. _Soulmates_ was perhaps an accurate description for their relationship.

Merlin interrupted his thoughts by punching him lightly in the arm. “I can’t believe we spent so much time together hiding this from each other,” he exclaimed. “The years we wasted…”

“I know,” said Arthur. Merlin looked at him again with a smile, but the look in his eyes tugged at _something_ within Arthur, and he felt his heart speed up as their eyes met again. He tilted his head, his eyes flicking to Merlin’s tongue as it unconsciously darted out swiped over his bottom lip, making them glisten invitingly.

Did he dare?

Yes, he dared.

He pulled Merlin closer and whispered low in his ear. “I suppose we’ll just have to make up for it.”

He had meant to initiate another kiss, but before he even knew what was happening, Merlin was the one kissing _him,_ and this kiss was with such fervour that Arthur found himself spun around and slammed against the wall with so much force it shook. He wasn’t sure whether this was because of Merlin’s strength or his magic, but realised he didn’t care.

As his hands slid down Merlin’s lean, muscled body, all sharp planes and angles and completely unlike the smooth curves of a woman’s he was used to, his ears heard the footsteps of a servant approaching the chambers. He almost stopped to warn the warlock, but Merlin had heard as well, and immediately cast a silent spell, willing her to suddenly remember a task she had to complete on the other side of the castle. Both men relaxed as the footfalls died away. As to what the task was, Merlin had no idea, but it didn’t matter; he kissed Arthur again.

“Arthur,” he said, letting out a soft whine as Arthur’s hands felt their way up his tunic, and felt Arthur shiver from hearing his name on his lips. “Someone could hear us. Can we take this someplace – ”

Arthur whirled around and _pushed_. It was only fortunate that Merlin was quick enough on his feet that he could hurriedly back up several steps. He felt the back of his shuffling legs hit something solid before he was falling, falling backwards onto Arthur’s bed with a _thump._ He gasped, but then Arthur was on top of him and it was forcing the air out of his lungs and he was kissing, touching, licking, biting, taking, taking, _taking_ –

“Arthur!” he cried out, sounding out of breath, but his message got itself across.

Arthur’s eyes widened before he halted, panting rapidly. “What?” he said. He stilled his hands, which were wrapped under Merlin’s back where he was holding him close.

“I just…” said Merlin, blushing and looking a tad flustered, “I mean… have you ever… done this before?”

There was a long pause before Arthur could look him in the eye. “Yes. But not with a man.” He held him closer, blue eyes holding his in a tender gaze. “Never like this. I’ve never…”

Merlin shifted a little, his eyes a little darker than usual, but when he spoke his voice was caring. “I don’t want to rush into things.” He exhaled loudly. “I mean – you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Of course I bloody well want to,” said Arthur, almost indignantly, and bent down to kiss him again with a growl. Merlin was so taken aback that he let out a sound that drew an even stronger reaction from the king, who pressed him further into the mattress and kissed him hungrily. Arthur’s hands fumbled at the laces of his breeches, and when they tangled in his hands he made a distressed, frustrated noise.

What happened next was entirely unexpected for both of them. There was a sudden spark of gold that glittered in Merlin’s eyes, and the next moment had the two of them naked. It wasn’t just that, either. The clothes had been cast onto the desk and were proceeding to fold themselves neatly by a pile of parchment all on their own. Arthur couldn’t help it; he felt a sudden light-headedness caused by the blood that was rushing southwards into his cock from the magic that surrounded him. Without the layers of fabric separating them, he could feel the heat emanating from Merlin’s body, the touch of skin on skin electrifying, exhilarating.

“ _Christ_ , Merlin,” he said in a low whisper. “I’ve never been so turned on by magic in my life.”

Merlin was shocked too, but recovered and smirked at Arthur’s words. “Oh, is _that_ why you lifted the magic ban?”

Arthur looked appalled that Merlin could even ask such a question. “Of course not! I did it for the people of Camelot, for _you._ ”

Merlin kissed him again, quick and affectionate. “Just joking. I know, you prat. Now come on, are we going to do this or not?”

“Impatient, are we?” said Arthur teasingly, but then Merlin ground his arousal against his thigh and his breath stuttered, the sarcastic words he was going to say next going completely out the window. He shivered uncontrollably as Merlin kissed him over and over again – on his chest, slowly moving downwards. Arthur sucked in a strangled gasp when Merlin’s chin bumped against his stiff cock, over-sensitised by desire. Arthur couldn’t help but buck a little into Merlin’s face, but was held down. Looking up at him through long, dark lashes, Arthur was given a brief glance of confirmation before Merlin bowed his head and sucked him down in one go.

Arthur cried out a needy _sound_ that he was surely going to deny tomorrow, which would have been highly embarrassing if not for the fact that he was so turned on by the fact that his manservant – scratch that, _court sorcerer_ – was doing this to him. “Fuck, Merlin, your _mouth_ – ” he gave another shout and arched his back, royal dignity long forgotten, as Merlin hollowed out his cheeks and let a little more in each time he breathed out through his nose. “I don’t want to come yet, for bloody fuck’s sake – _please_ , stop. Please – _oh, Christ!_ ”

Arthur had always thought that the person on the receiving end of a blowjob was the submissive one, but with Merlin this was clearly not the case. He could feel Merlin’s tongue flicking over the head of his cock, the wet warmth of his mouth causing explosions of lust to burst in his head. The things Merlin could do to him with his mouth placed him in a position to control, able to do whatever he liked to Arthur until he was a gasping mess of desire. Despite this, Merlin heeded Arthur’s pleas. The warlock’s mouth released him with a _pop_ that sounded absolutely obscene _,_ leaving a trail of saliva that connected the tip of it to Merlin’s swollen lips. Arthur took one look at him and groaned as his head fell back on the pillow, wondering how the hell Fate had managed to land him with a manservant-turned-court-sorcerer who had not only become his best friend and lover, but was apparently an expert at giving blowjobs to boot. Arthur wondered for a moment how many times Merlin had done this, and felt a little stab of jealousy. But no matter; Merlin was _his_ now, his to keep.

He felt Merlin reach up to splay a hand on the small of his back. “Turn over.”

Arthur looked up again, ignoring the discomfort in his neck from the awkwardness of the angle, and gave him an incredulous look. “Did you just give me an order?” 

There was a pregnant pause. “…Yes.”

A smile curled on the edge of Arthur’s lip. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

He could almost hear Merlin’s smile back. “It’s not unpleasant, I suppose. Come on, you prat, get on with it. It’s going to hurt a lot more otherwise.”

It took a moment for the meaning of his words to click, but when they did, Arthur balked, a little shocked. He had never figured Merlin to be the dominant type, and when he imagined them together like this he had always assumed that he would be on top. After a decade of a master-servant relationship, surely that would be the case?

But then it occurred to him how much he actually wanted this. It was nice to have someone else taking charge for once, instead of him ordering others around just because he was of higher authority and because he was a royal. With Merlin, it felt right. Arthur could be himself, free of the duties and obligations required of him as king. He trusted Merlin enough to do that.

Arthur decided to curl his body inwards, supporting himself with his elbows. He felt a little vulnerable in this position, and when Merlin’s hand caressed his left arse cheek without warning, he jerked in surprise. “Here,” said Merlin, stuffing a few pillows under Arthur’s stomach. “This’ll help support you.”

“I’m a grown man, Merlin,” said Arthur, a little miffed. “I’m not going to collapse.”

He heard a snort from behind him and a soft mumble that sounded like, “We’ll see about that.”

Arthur closed his eyes, preparing himself for the penetration, but suddenly he felt warm air caressing his arse. He had time to mutter a confused, “Wha…?” when Merlin’s tongue darted inwards and _licked_. Arthur could have sworn he saw sparks exploding before his eyes as he yelped, “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Oh dear, my King has a filthy mouth,” said Merlin darkly, and Arthur shivered as the breath from his words washed over his skin. He felt the slide of Merlin’s chest as he leaned over him, and Arthur suddenly found himself gagged with a wad of soft fabric: Merlin’s neckerchief. “That should do it,” said Merlin, sliding back down again so he could lick at Arthur again.

Arthur shuddered and writhed under Merlin’s ministrations, and would have let out a long string of profanities if the blasted neckerchief hadn’t been blocking the words. “Stay _still_ ,” said Merlin, his commanding tone sending shivers down Arthur’s spine, but when he didn’t stop moving Merlin stopped to mutter an incantation. Suddenly Arthur felt as if several mouths were on him at once – two licking experimentally at his nipples and one biting at his collarbone, along with Merlin’s own licking at him. When Arthur let out another moan and writhed about on his finger, Merlin only nodded in approval and said, “I knew you’d be sensitive there,” as if he were making a note for future reference. The invisible mouths attached themselves to his nipples again and began to suck and nip at them, making Arthur go completely boneless and incoherent. 

Arthur whined, his voice muffled by the neckerchief, unable to believe that Merlin, of all people, would be able to reduce him to a babbling heap of desire. It was too much. “Mmmmff!” His hips bucked – he was going to – he was –

An invisible hand suddenly grasped the base of Arthur’s cock, staving off the orgasm that had been threatening to wash over him. Arthur cried out a loud ‘gah’ of frustration, hands clenched into fists and punching the mattress. How _dare_ he!?

Merlin clenched his fist and whispered a spell into it, and when he opened his hand again his fingers were slick with oil. Almost at the same time, the warm, wet touch of the mouths all over Arthur’s body disappeared. “I’m going to prepare you,” Merlin said, reaching to touch Arthur’s back and feeling his way down. Arthur tried to relax into the touch and let Merlin guide him and tell him to lift his arse so he could slip a finger inside.

When he felt Merlin’s slender, calloused finger enter him, Arthur reflexes kicked into action, making him tense and recoil. He heard Merlin wince and tried to relax, not wanting him to feel unwelcome, but the feeling was too strange, too alien to do so. “H-How does it feel?” said Merlin tentatively, and wiggled the finger a bit, which just made it feel even stranger.

Arthur couldn’t help but notice how Merlin’s voice was a little more ragged than usual, as if he couldn’t quite believe this was happening, that he had been given such a precious gift. He wanted to reply, but the neckerchief in his mouth muffled his voice, so he couldn’t manage more than, “Mmmf.” 

“Oh right, you can’t _talk_ ,” said Merlin, almost as an afterthought, and leaned over to press his mouth to Arthur’s. In doing so, he was able to use his teeth to pull at the neckerchief. The ball of cloth unraveled bit by bit until Arthur was coughing and gasping, but able to speak. He watched as Merlin tossed his head and flung the slightly damp neckerchief aside, and let out a gasp as Merlin’s eyes suddenly fixed upon him with an almost feral gaze. He would never be able to look at that neckerchief the same way ever again.

Arthur had to take a few shuddering breaths before he replied. “It hurts a little,” he admitted, blushing slightly as Merlin’s eyes raked down his body, making him feel more exposed that he already was. “B-but don’t stop – I mean – I’ll get used to _ah!_ Oh _god!”_ Arthur let out a yelp as another finger entered him without a warning. He opened his eyes and looked up at his manservant, who had the nerve to _smirk_ at him, the arrogant idiot. Arthur felt the fingers probing around, as if they were searching for something, and suddenly they touched upon a spot that sent waves of pleasure coursing through him. “Oh – _oooohhhh_ ,” he cried. “Do that again.” Merlin complied, and had to cover Arthur’s mouth to shush him as he let out a yelp that would surely alarm any passing servant in the hallways. Merlin fervently hoped that if there were someone present, they wouldn’t come in to see what the strange noises were.

“What _was_ that?” asked Arthur, unable to stop himself from writhing under Merlin’s touch.

“That,” said Merlin, looking smug, “would be your prostate.” He shrugged and moved his fingers again, and Arthur arched his back off the mattress with a cry. “Looks like those anatomy lessons proved useful in the end.” Arthur groaned and pushed himself back onto Merlin’s fingers, twisting and groaning loudly, and the sight of it made Merlin’s breath come in short gasps as he watched him unravel under his touch. “It might be a little scientific for your taste, but I’ll be able to put what I learnt to good use.”

“Merlin,” choked Arthur, rocking back and forth on his fingers.

“What?”

“Shut up and get inside me now, will you?”

Merlin laughed. “Yes, Sire.” The fingers slipped out, slick with oil, and the sudden loss of contact made Arthur groan so loudly Merlin’s cock twitched with another wave of arousal. He got up so his chest was fitted to Arthur’s back. “This might hurt a little,” he said as a forewarning, and then his cock was pushing into him, easing inwards inch by glorious inch. 

He hadn’t been wrong; even with the lubrication Arthur could still feel the burn from the intrusion, and he bit his lip so hard he could taste the metallic flavour of blood in his mouth. With each push Merlin made, Arthur thought there was no way he was going to fit, but when he did at long last, sheathed to the hilt, both men practically collapsed on top of each other with loud, guttural moans.  
  
"Oh, Christ," breathed Arthur, his face hitting the mattress as his forehead dripped with sweat. "Merlin… _fuck._ "  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted me to do in the first place?" Merlin teased, but his voice came out a little less playful than he had intended.  
  
Arthur stole a glance back at his lover and his breath caught at the breathtaking sight; Merlin's pupils were blown wide as he looked down at him, the black swallowing the blue, eyelashes so long they seemed to brush his prominent cheeks. The muscles on his chest and arms stood out in the faint light of the room, and Arthur realised he had never really noticed or stopped to appreciate the way they rippled a little when he breathed.  
  
He realised the two of them has been still for much too long and decided to amend the situation. Lifting himself up and grasped the headboard of the bed, Arthur braced himself. Without warning he pushed himself back onto Merlin's cock, hard. He heard a yell of, "Fucking _hell_!" from the sorcerer, who jerked in surprise before grabbing Arthur's hips to still him. "I'm trying not to come right now, you prat!"  
  
"Who said something about a filthy mouth?" Arthur asked loftily.  
  
"All right, you've made your point," Merlin growled. He paused to gasp a few shuddering breaths before grasping Arthur's waist. "Right, then," he said, before thrusting in once, wildly.  
  
It took a few experimental thrusts and pushes before they were able to establish a rhythm. Merlin's hand snaked down to Arthur's cock and stroked him steadily in time with his thrusts, thumb brushing over the slit and making Arthur cry out in frustration, for whatever spell Merlin had placed on him was still in effect, rendering him helpless and unable to come however much he wanted to. Merlin's arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close as he worked his hips hard and fast, driving in and out of him, thrust after thrust. 

Arthur moaned various combinations of the words "harder" and "faster" along with the occasional swear word, barely aware of what he was saying, only knowing that he couldn't get enough and wanted more, more, more. His heart was pounding in his ears, driving out all sound except for the sound of Merlin grunting into his ear with every movement he made. He was aware of his orgasm building, but Merlin’s spell would not relent. The feeling became so intense that he was moaning the warlock’s name, “Merlin _Mer_ lin _Merlin_ ,” like a benediction, like a prayer.  
  
" _Merlin_ , ohgodChrist _let me come_ ," he rasped, his cock straining for its release. Merlin didn't reply at first, but rolled his hips in a circular motion so deliberately that it made Arthur see stars at the edge of his vision.  
  
"I want to hear you beg for it," Merlin whispered. Arthur turned his head and crashed his lips to Merlin’s, reveling in the way Merlin’s tongue fucked his mouth just as eagerly as his cock did.  
  
"A Pendragon does _not_ beg," Arthur gasped, gritting his teeth as he fought for control, if there was any left in him.  
  
" _Now_ ," Merlin demanded, thrusting so hard spots of colour exploded and danced behind Arthur's vision, and by this time the urge to come was so painful he finally caved as words he thought he would never say escaped his swollen lips.  
  
"Please," he said weakly. His entire body felt as if it was on fire. "I can't take this. Merlin... Merlin, _I'm begging you._ "  
  
Merlin stared at him in shock, then closed his eyes and muttered something. Almost immediately, the spell was broken; his mouth captured in a searing kiss, Arthur pulsed and came with a hoarse shout, his voice muffled by Merlin's lips on his. Arthur's release pulled Merlin over the edge as he jerked once and spilled into him, and after that it was a tangle of limbs and nothing but sweet, sweet relief.  
  
The aftershocks shuddered through both of them as they lay curled together on the bed. Arthur's knees buckled, and he rolled over so he could rest his head under Merlin's chin, panting loudly. His blonde hair, covered in sweat, was plastered to his forehead. Merlin sagged into the bed, not from exhaustion but from the shock. He still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that he had just made the _king of Camelot_ come, and that Arthur had actually harboured _feelings_ for him, something that had only occurred in his wildest fantasies. He found Arthur's mouth and kissed him hard, breathy and haphazard, half-muttered words and murmurings slipping from his lips before all went quiet and the only sounds in the room were their laboured breaths.  
  
"God, I love you," Arthur muttered into the comfortable silence. "You have to use your magic like that more often."  
  
Merlin kissed him, promising to himself that he would carry this memory with him until the end of his days, though Arthur’s words confirmed that there would be more of these memories to keep. "Only for you, Arthur," he whispered against his lips. "Only for you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re looking for Merthur smut with varying levels of plot, check out my profile for more. I also write more appropriate material (cough) which you might be interested in too :) After this story, I’m probably going back to T-rated stuff before I start feeling way too indecent. In the meantime, why don’t you tell me what you thought?


End file.
